


Dinner, pretty boy?

by oceantears



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Dates, Dinner, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Just 100 Questions, M/M, Mentioned Character Injury, Question fic, no actual plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-23
Updated: 2017-10-23
Packaged: 2019-01-21 23:40:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12468572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oceantears/pseuds/oceantears
Summary: 100 questions Morgan asks Reid that tell how their relationship begins and proceeds.





	1. The beginning

**Author's Note:**

> Written by me and _me._  
>  These are literally just 100 questions that follow the development of Morgans' and Reid's relationship. Text that's written like ~ _this_ ~ are Derek's thoughts.  
> English isn't my first language, so please tell me where I made mistakes!  
> Comments are greatly appreciated. :)

1\. What's on your mind, pretty boy?  
2\. Do you want me to take your mind off of things for a while?  
3\. How about dinner?  
4\. No, not the whole team, just the two of us if that would be okay. . .?  
5\. I'm gonna pick you up at nine, yeah?

6\. And, how was the evening for you?  
7\. Would you like to do something like this again - just the two of us?  
8\. Well, you could just pick the restaurant next time, if you wanted to?  
9\. Should I drive you home?

 

10\. How was your weekend, kid?  
11\. Didn't you hear that? Hotch called us.  
12\. You got an idea, pretty boy?  
13\. Okay, could you repeat that, just more slowly please?  
14\. You know where the unsub might be?  
15\. We're going in there now, okay, Reid?  
16\. Ready? One, two, three!  
17\. Reid? Reid? _Reid, are you okay?_  
18\. Can you hear me? _Fuck, Reid, can you hear me??_  
~ _Where is the damn ambulance, no don't do that, don't look away from me, just breathe, okay, Spencer, breathe with me, you can do it. Come on, come on, come on! Where is this fucking ambulance!?_ ~

 

19\. How are you feeling?  
20\. Should I call a doctor?  
21\. Should've known this was gonna be your first question shouldn't I? Yes, we arrested him. We did it, pretty boy.  
22\. You wanna rest?  
23\. I'm gonna visit you tomorrow, okay?

24\. You sure you are able to work again?  
25\. How old are you again? You behave like a toddler.  
26\. Are you free today?  
27\. How about dinner?  
28\. Should I pick you up again?  
29\. The name of this restaurant  
sounds fancy, should I dress nicely?  
30\. Okay, meet me at half past nine?

31\. Evening was nice, wasn't it?  
32\. Wanna do this again some time?  
33\. Would you like to come up with me?  
34.Watch a movie or something?  
35\. What do you wanna drink?  
36\. Have you picked a movie yet?  
37\. _What?_ Why this one?  
38\. Has anybody ever told you that you have a very bad taste in movies?  
....  
39\. Should I drive you home?  
40\. Are you sure you're gonna get home safely?  
41\. What, no romantic kiss on the doorstep?  
~ _Apparently not. What a shame._ ~

 

42\. Dinner, pretty boy?

43\. You wanna go eat tonight?

44\. How does dinner sound?

45\. Are you free tonight? You pick the restaurant.  
46\. So this is where you live, pretty boy?  
47\. Of course I want to stay over. Do you have a spare set of pyjamas?  
....  
48\. Why did you even give me these pyjamas, if they just end up on the floor anyways?  


 

49\. Do you regret it?  
~ _Good. Me neither._ ~  
50\. You wanna be my boyfriend, Spencer?


	2. 51-100 / The middle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for the kudos, you're amazing! :)  
> I'm sorry this chapter's so late. I've had difficulties with it, and if you see mistakes anywhere, please tell me! Once, the part in which Derek speaks is marked like ~ _that_ ~ but otherwise it's just him speaking after / before the questions. Hopefully my rambling makes sense. :)  
> I hope that you like it!

51\. Should we tell the team?  
52\. I understand that, pretty boy, but we've been dating for what, seven months? Hotch won't kill us if he sees that this is serious.  
53\. I don't want to pressure you into telling them, you know that, don't you?  
54\. Yeah, of course we can wait a little longer, okay?  
~ _Of course it's okay, kid. We don't have to tell them yet if you don't want to. We'll just wait until we're both ready and tell Hotch the news._

 

55\. Would you. . . Would you like to move in with me?  
56\. I haven't really planned when, Spencer, I wasn't even sure you'd say yes! But how does in a few months sound?  
56\. You sure you are ready to tell the team now?  
57\. Okay. I love you, you know that, don't you?

58\. Who are we gonna tell first?  
59\. Hotch?  
60\. See, that wasn't even bad, was it?  
61\. Do you want to tell the rest of the team now?  
62\. Admit it, they couldn't have reacted better, could they?  
63\. Dinner now?

 

63\. Let's celebrate the positive reactions of the day, yeah?  
64\. This was by far the best restaurant I've ever been to. How was your food?  
65\. You wanna come to my place?  
66\. Stay the night?

67\. It's our day off, can't you stay a little longer?  
68\. What do you wanna do today?  
69\. Shopping? What for?  
70\. Ikea? Oh, I see! For the appartement!   
-  
70\. Why did you chose that carpet? It doesn't match anything in my appartement!  
72\. Hey, Spencer, actually. . . We can call my appartement our appartement now, can't we? You'll move in just two weeks time, after all.

~

73\. Have you ever thought about quitting this job?   
74\. No, I'm alright, I just don't deal well with these type of cases.  
76\. No, I would never quit. I just sometimes think about it, when it's a particular tough case, you know?  
77\. How did you know that the unsub recently lost his wife?  
78\. I swear, you're secretly Sherlock Holmes, aren't you, Spencer?  
79\. You know that we never could've solved the case without you, don't you? Don't ever doubt yourself. It wasn't your fault the unsub died.

80\. Ready to fly home, Spencer?

~

81\. We should have a date sometime soon, shouldn't we?   
82\. This's our first actual date in what, two months?   
83\. It was a lovely evening, wasn't it?  
84\. See you tomorrow at work? 

85\. Hey Spencer, how was your day so far?  
86\. I guess you really don't function properly before you've had at least three cups of coffee, huh? 

~~

88\. You're moving in with me tomorrow, Spencer! Are you excited?  
89\. No, I'm not worried that living with you is going to be anything else than amazing. Are you worried?  
90\. And even if it doesn't really work out in the beginning, so what? We have all the time of the world to figure out how we won't get at each other's nerves.

~~

91\. We've been together nearly two years now. . . Time flies, doesn't it?  
92\. What do you say to dinner in order to celebrate our anniversary tomorrow? You choose the restaurant. 

93\. Isn't this the place where we've had our first date?   
94\. You're a little romantic at heart, aren't you?  
95\. Are you comfortable here?  
96\. Should we switch tables? I really just want you to feel completely comfortable.  
97\. I'm fine, I'm just really nervous, you know? After all, I've never done that before.

98\. Spencer, I've meant to ask you a question for a long time now, and the answer is really important for me, as I love you, and I'm sure that I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Uhm, Spencer. . . Will you- Will you marry me?  
99\. I love you too, you know?   
100\. Now the celebration-dinner, pretty boy?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To me personally, the last question kind of builds a circle, as it's so similar to the title. I just find it to be a really nice ending, I hope, you see it that way, too! :)  
> (And this ending was unusually sweet and fluffy ,now I feel sick :p)


End file.
